The present invention relates generally to stationery products, and, more specifically, to label sheets.
Pressure sensitive label sheets are custom designed for various applications. A typical label sheet is a two-ply laminate of a paper facesheet adhesively bonded to an underlying release liner. The release liner is typically supercalendered kraft (SCK) paper which is about half the thickness of the facesheet.
The back of the facesheet includes pressure sensitive adhesive, and the front of the liner includes a silicone release coating which limits the effective bond of the adhesive thereto.
The facesheet is typically severed by diecuts into individual labels of desired configuration such as rectangular. The individual labels may therefore be easily removed from the liner by simply peeling each label along the surrounding diecut perimeter thereof.
Optical disks are commonly available today for storing large amounts of computer data, musical selections, or video images. One optical disk is about 12 cm in diameter in the common form of a compact disk (CD) or digital video disk (DVD). These disks are typically stored in transparent plastic jewel cases specifically configured therefor.
A typical jewel case includes a back tray in which is mounted a clear plastic disk well for mounting the optical disk therein. The case also includes a front tray or cover hinged to the back tray for closing the disk inside.
Commercially available CDs and DVDs are marketed with elaborate graphical images. The optical disk itself has one side on which the data is optically stored, and an opposite side typically having a written and graphical label representation to identify the data stored in the disk. The disk label may be directly printed onto the surface of the disk, or may be printed on a pressure sensitive adhesive label which may be adhesively bonded to the disk.
The jewel case typically includes a back tray paper insert printed on one or both sides thereof. And, a front tray insert may also be provided and printed on one or both sides thereof.
Optical disks are presently available for personal recording by individual users. The disks are typically purchased blank of both data and labeling, and clear plastic jewel cases without labeled inserts are also available. When the user records any desired data on the disk it is desirable to produce a label for the disk, and one or more of the inserts for the jewel case.
Labels sheets are presently commercially available for printing in a personal computer any desired information on an annular disk label and on the front and back tray inserts. This is typically accomplished by providing a standard size label laminate sheet with diecuts and perforations delineating the annular disk label and cooperating corner guides. Since the typical optical disk has a diameter of about 12 cm, two disk labels may be defined in a single 8 xc2xd by 11 inch label laminate sheet.
Custom software is also commercially available for printing any desired information and graphics on one or both of the two disk labels on the common sheet. However, if only one of the disk labels is desired, the second label must remain unprinted until the need therefor later arises. And, upon removal of both disk labels from the underlying liner, the liner and remaining portions of the facesheet are discarded as waste.
Since the tray inserts for the jewel case are non-adhesive, they must separately be produced from single sheets of standard bond paper. Both back and front tray inserts may be delineated on a single sheet of 8 xc2xd by 11 inch face stock typically using microperforations in one form of a commercially available product. The front tray insert is typically a continuous rectangle whose perimeter is defined by the corresponding perforation lines. And, the back tray insert is also a rectangle, but typically includes a pair of score lines near opposite edges thereof which define two narrow spines that when folded create a generally U-shaped back tray insert sized to fit within the standard jewel case.
The commercially available software is effective for custom printing both the back and front tray inserts, including the two spine labels for providing enhanced labeling of the jewel case to complement the disk label used on the stored optical disk.
Since back tray inserts are commonly used without the front tray insert for permitting direct viewing of the disk label through the clear front tray, the front tray insert and the remaining portions of the bond sheet used for producing the back tray insert are typically discarded as waste. The presently available two sheet form of labels and inserts for optical disks and their storing jewel cases require separate feeding through the common printer, and result in substantial waste. This increases the overall complexity of disk labeling, as well as increases the overall cost thereof.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved label laminate for producing an annular disk label, back tray insert, and front tray insert with increased efficiency and a reduction of wasted material.
A label laminate includes a small sheet laminated to a large sheet in a two-ply lamination, with a portion of the large sheet remaining single ply. The lamination has an exposed front side and an exposed back side. The front side includes an annular disk label in the two-ply lamination, and a rectangular first case insert in the single-ply portion. The back side includes a rectangular second case insert in the two-ply lamination behind the disk label.